This specification relates to file systems and, in particular, to geographically distributed file systems.
A distributed file system can include multiple computing storage devices distributed across many geographic regions. A user can access the distributed file system through an end-user computing device. The access can include reading and writing to directories and files stored on the distributed file system. However, multiple users can access the same directories and files at a similar time. Thus, when the multiple users attempt to write to the same directory at substantially the same time, inconsistent states of the directories and files can arise.